Hairspray 2: Beyond Baltimore
by MagicTheWitchesCat
Summary: After the pageant, life sees to settle down. However then Velma starts her own show and to make things worse the integration has overcrowded the stage. A competition could solve their problems. Hold on a sec, Velma wants to win too. Rated T because I can.
1. Chapter 1

**Hairspray 2: Beyond Baltimore**

**Before we start I'd like to dedicate this to hairsprayheart her totally awesome**** HAIRSPRAY the Unauthorised Sequel series inspired me to write this. So go check out her story. Just like her I own nothing. If I did own anything trust me what they're planning for Hairspray 2 would be in a bin by now.**

**Chapter One: A Celebration**

The room was filled with excited people. The excitement in the room had reached its peak. You could barely hear yourself think over the shouting and ruckus. The crowd was going wild. The people up on stage were shrieking. Several people were talking to each other and shouting to be heard above the noise. Music was still playing even though the cameras had turned off. In the middle of all this two people were kissing passionately. Tracy Turnblad had no sense left, it had left her brain the second her lips had touched his. Link Larkin was about to explode he had forgotten rational thought around the same time as Tracy. Behind them Penny Pingleton and Seaweed Stubbs were in an equally fierce embrace. Even Amber Von Tussle couldn't deny it, though she did try. The Corny Collins Show was now officially integrated.

"Hey Amber" Called a voice. Amber turned round and almost fell back onto the floor. The Negro she had been dancing with had his hand held out for her. She looked at him and smiled. She grabbed his hand and they began to walk into the crowd of people. Normally they would have shunned her but she seemed to have accepted the integration so they just let her melt into the crowd. Velma Von Tussle watched this and bristled. She did not want to cause another scene but she was very angry. How long the celebrations would go on for she didn't know. She scowled and glanced round her. She saw Little Inez rush off into the crowd, to grab the hand of her brother. He had finally stopped kissing Penny. Edna walked past her to the nearest microphone. She took a deep breath and spoke clearly.

"Hey everybody I just thought I'd let you know I'm the new station manager!" The crowd went wild again and the excitement rocketed up as everybody cheered Velma was gone. Edna was in.

"Party at our house!" Edna yelled as Wilbur ran over to her. Tracy finally broke away from Link and panted for breath. Link smiled at her and held out his arm.

"Shall we little darlin'?" He asked smiling. Tracy gave him another kiss and smiled linking her arm in his.

"Sure" She said simply and they started to walk to the exit, too wrapped up in each other to see the police officer heading towards them. However Corny Collins did notice this motioning to Maybelle they both walked over and stood in front of Tracy.

"Tracy did nothing wrong. I think the person you want is Velma Von Tussle" Corny said not willing to move from sheltering Tracy. The officer sighed.

"What I was going to say was she has been found innocent. Velma Von Tussle is being arrested as we speak" He told them, as if to confirm his words a shriek reached their ears.

"You can't arrest me! I have a daughter!" Velma cried in anger. A police officer grabbed her hands and put on the handcuffs. She scowled at him.

"Don't worry. You're daughter is going to live with one of her friends" He smiled at her. Velma scowled and tried to kick them. She was dragged away by two police officers shouting. Amber shook her head as her mother was pulled away. She walked over to Shelley who hugged her. Amber didn't cry. Her mother was wrong Negroes weren't so bad. In fact the one who danced with her was amazing. Shelley smiled at her and they walked out of the door together.

"I still hate that whale though" Amber said to Shelley. Her mind finally grasping what had just happened. She had lost Miss Teenage Hairspray. She had lost her boyfriend to Tracy Turnblad. Her mother had been arrested…

"They were all right about integration but I still hate them all." Amber said angrily. Shelley nodded as they walked back to her house in silence. Meanwhile outside the WYZT everybody was making their way towards Tracy's house for a party.

**Please re****view because it helps my writing to be better for you and makes me feel happy when it's praised. **


	2. Chapter 2: Party Time

**Chapter 2:**** Party Time**

Link and Tracy stared up at the house. Music was blaring out so loud it was as if they were right next to the source of the music. Link shivered to think what it would be like inside. Tracy was bouncing to the beat.

"Sounds like the dynamites are singing" She said and reached out for the door. Before she could open it Link swept her up into a hug and kiss. Tracy melted into him and they stood like that till they became aware of someone behind them. They turned and saw Amber watching them with neutral eyes.

"Amber…" Link began not wanting her to fight. Amber held her hand up to silence him and he did just that. She looked at them in one sweeping glance.

"May I please get in some time today?" She asked coolly. Link obliged and let her pass them. Once inside they could almost hear her shouting at the dynamites to shut up. However Tracy was unsure. Surely Amber wouldn't have done that before? Perhaps anyone could change. Link opened the door and held out his hand for Tracy to go through first. She walked in then yanked him in after her.

The party was in full swing. The atmosphere from the WYZT had been brought back here. Inez was hogging the middle of the floor and dancing madly as if that was all she could do. Edna was manning the records with pride in her eyes. Wilbur looked ridiculous dancing along to the song in a completely different fashion to everybody else. Amber and Shelley were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey you two grab some punch before it all goes!" Bellowed Noreen over the noise as she flounced pass with punch in her hand, Link grabbed two cups and filled them to the brim. Tracy greedily gulped it down and smiled. Link took a good look at the room and was forced to admit there was no more space. Penny and Seaweed were dancing awkwardly at the edge of the crowd. Tracy shoved her way through the smell of hairspray and throngs of dancing bodies to her mother.

"Great party Ma!" She had to screech over the noise. Edna nodded with a grin on her face and continued dancing to the music in her space. Tracy grinned and pushed her way back through. She stopped by Link and watched, giggling as Corny desperately tried to separate two dancers who were getting a bit…lively with each other, pretty soon they were going to get too hyped up for their own good. Tracy sighed and snuggled into Link as Edna put on a slow song.

"Great we can finally hear each other!" Penny remarked as she passed Tracy with Seaweed holding her firmly in his arms. Tracy was lost in a sea of love and Penny's voice was a far off sound to her. Link held her firmly as they moved across the dance floor.

"Do you want another drink" Link whispered to her. Tracy nodded and Link went to fetch some punch. Tracy collapsed into a chair and sighed dreamily. She became aware of someone watching her and looked up.

"Hi Inez" She said grinning as Inez bounced in front of her. She couldn't keep still so she was rocking back and forth on her feet.

"Tracy I just wanted to say thanks. You were really great and I can't wait to dance with you on the show!" Inez said smiling. Tracy grinned wider and Inez dashed off to get Edna. Tracy stood up as Link approached. He handed her a cup and they sat in silence. Tracy smiled and grabbed Link pulling him up. Tracy glanced round to see Edna and Wilbur disappearing upstairs. Link made a 'disgusting' face and Tracy nodded in agreement.

"You ain't seen disgusting till you seen that" Seaweed said passing them with Penny he gestured to Amber grabbing Brad by the collar and kissing him. Brad shoved her off and Amber reached out again.

"Hey where's Corny? Shouldn't he be stopping them fighting?" Link asked concerned. Seaweed rolled his eyes and nodded to where Corny was. Link also rolled his eyes. Corny saw this.

"What? I'm not allowed to indulge in a drink?" He asked them. Seaweed looked at him as if he were incredibly dumb.

"I meant the fact that you were drinking _and _flirting with my momma" He said sceptically.

"Seaweed Stubbs when we get home you are in big trouble if you don't close that mouth of yours!" Maybelle threatened. Seaweed cringed and headed to another part of the room. Link grinned and led Tracy into the middle of the dance floor.

"Hey cracker boy think I can crash with you tonight? I don't want my first day on the Corny Collins Show to consist of me sitting out with a sore behind" Seaweed said jokingly. Link laughed and continued his dance with Tracy. Penny and Seaweed glided effortlessly away and they danced till the music stopped.

"Penny I'll walk you home" Seaweed offered. Penny froze at the thought of home. She grabbed Seaweed, close to tears she looked up fear in her eyes.

"Seaweed…Seaweed she's going to kill me"

**Hooray! I put this up the day after I put up the first chapter! Also I have put in a hint of CornBelle. For those of you who can't stand that pairing be thankful I didn't put too much in like I wanted too. **


	3. Chapter 3: Home

**Chapter 3: ****Home**

Penny broke down into sobs and cuddled into Seaweed her face on his chest. She was terrified and she knew her mother would not hesitate to harm her. Seaweed wrapped his arms around her and made a comforting sound. They stayed that way just outside of Tracy's house until finally Penny looked up at him. Her face was tear stained and her eyes were red. The space where she had laid her head was wet but Seaweed didn't care.

"Penny it's ok" Seaweed comforted and hugged her.

"Seaweed you can't walk me home. My mum will kill you please don't!" She begged clinging to him like he was all she had left. Seaweed silently pushed her off of him and held her gaze.

"Penny you can't let her hurt you like this. Come on you can stay with me tonight. It'll have settled in the morning." Seaweed soothed. Penny shook her head and turned she glanced back at him.

"I'll see you Monday" She said and ran as if her life depended on it. Seaweed stood alone and watched her go with sad eyes. Penny ran home and finally got through the door. She slammed it behind her and slid down it to the ground.

"Penny Pingleton!" Her mother yelled entering the room. Penny shot to her feet and backed up against the door.

"You uncouth little girl! You wretch!" She screamed Penny pressed herself against the wall. Home there's nothing like it, she thought to herself.

####

Tracy sighed and collapsed against the wall of her room, _her _room. She looked over at her bed and gasped her heart beating a mile a minute.

"Link" She whispered happily and ran over. The chocolate bar, the photo and the bed oh it was amazing! She didn't even bother to sort it out. She just lay there wallowing in the fact that Link loved her this much and she fell asleep with the bed still in that state.

####

Shelley collapsed onto the couch and grumbled at Amber who had commandeered the bed upstairs. Amber was slipping into a disturbed sleep. Images of her mother rose out of flames calling her name in anger. A snake wrapped itself around her mother and she smiled at her.

"Amber you betrayer!" She shrieked and the dream dissolved as Amber shot up in her bed. Her night shirt clung to her chest and her skin was sweaty. Her hair was out of place and she looked a mess. Slowly she looked around her and then thought of her mother.

"She's gone now. She can't run my life anymore. I agree with everyone Negroes should get a chance they sure can dance" She assured herself almost chuckling at her stupidity. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling that she had to go home.

"I'm happy here I don't need to go home" She said unsure of herself. After lying still for five minutes she got out of the bed and changed into her clothes from the pageant. Slowly she put her shoes on and made her way downstairs. She looked at Shelley and decided to leave a note. She snuck out the door and began to walk home. Halfway there she became aware of footsteps behind her. She turned to find the boy from earlier and finally recalled his name.

"Hi Duane" **(That's what I've seen people call him) **Amber said shivering as the cold night air hit her like a ton of bricks. Duane walked up to her and smiled.

"What are you doing up so late Amber?" He asked slowly. Amber sighed to herself and held his hand as he walked with her.

"My mother" She said simply as they walked. He nodded.

"Bothering you that she's been arrested?" He asked concerned. Amber nodded quiet as a mouse.

"Nightmares" She said unhappily finally Duane realised where this was going.

"You're going home?" He asked as Amber nodded walking with her head held high. Duane followed her and she turned confused.

"I'm coming too. I know what distressed people do. It's what made me an orphan." He said and Amber caught on quickly.

"My dad was down on his luck my mum too. I was just a baby when my dad tried to win back his money. He lost the house and everything he owned. Nobody took us in because of our skin. Finally my mum died from starvation my dad couldn't live without her…I live with a friend of mine and his family" He said blinking furiously to stop tears. Amber enveloped him in a hug.

"I had no idea. Come on I need to go home" She assured him and began walking off. Duane smiled as he followed her. Home is where her heart is, he thought to himself.

####

"You sure you're going to be alright. People could be angry about the integration" Corny checked one last time as he followed Maybelle. She was trying to get Seaweed and Inez to come with her.

"Yes I'll be fine" She said yet again. He worried far too much about her.

"I was just checking" He said shrugging Maybelle turned round to look at him sceptically.

"You've been 'Just checking' for the past ten minutes" She said walking past him to grab Inez. Corny once again followed.

"But people might do something out of anger. Seaweed just kissed Penny officially making her a checkerboard chick. Inez being crowned Miss Hairspray doesn't exactly help!" Corny said frustrated as Inez looked up at him.

"Mr. Collins we've looked after ourselves pretty well up till now. We'll be fine" She assured him and Maybelle nodded to confirm her words. Corny sighed.

"Fine…but if something happens and you don't tell me I'm never speaking to you again" He said defeated.

"And you call us if someone does something because you allowed the show to be integrated" Maybelle countered finding Seaweed outside still watching where Penny had ran from.

"Right come on you two, home"


	4. Chapter 4: Amber's Request

**Chapter 4: Dates**

**Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to all my silent readers (nudges you towards the review button) I have only one person who has a question I need to answer.**

_Writergirl2003_**: No, Amber and Shelley aren't dating in this story. Sorry to disappoint. In this story Amber is with Duane. Although I promise Shelley will pop up quite a bit.**

Tracy Turnblad was annoyed. No, on second thought she was extremely annoyed. Because of the sheer mass of press conferences and other sorts of things, their first integrated show was not going to be aired until the next week. Also Edna had just realised the mass of paperwork was for her so she had asked for more time. As she tossed this around in her mindLink had his arm wrapped round her and they were sitting by a pond. A smiling Penny was beside them with Seaweed. How he had snuck her out of the house with getting caught _again_ was beyond Tracy. Perhaps he just had incredible luck. From their spot they had a view of the park. Penny sighed as yet another boy glared at her and Seaweed.

"Jerk" Link muttered to himself and Tracy fought back a chuckle as he turned to glare again.

"Seaweed come on lets go to Tracy's house. I don't really feel safe here" Penny said throwing uneasy glances to each side warily. Complying with her wishes, like any guy who's head over heels would, Seaweed stood and pulled Penny up with him. Tracy and Link got to their feet to follow him. As they turned they saw Tammy sitting by a tree. Looking up she waved and got up to walk to them. She fell into step beside them without speaking.

"What is it Tammy?" Tracy asked as she was closest. Tammy smiled and leaned closer to her.

"Ambers wants to see you. She's at her house…with Duane" Tammy said and began leading them to Amber's house. Tracy simply nodded and followed her whilst smiling madly. Link and Seaweed followed pulling Penny with them. Tammy turned.

"Not you two" She said gesturing to Seaweed and Penny. Gratefully Seaweed pulled Penny after him to his house. Tracy looked nervous as her and Link followed Tammy. Link grabbed her arm possessively as they got closer. As soon as they walked in Darla pounced on them.

"She's in the there" She said and gestured to a door. Tracy took in the sight of Amber's hall. It was magnificent. Awards and Trophies were scattered in ever nook and cranny, even a crown once every so often. When they entered the room Amber walked over and said bluntly.

"I want to do a double date to a fancy restraunt" Tracy and Link looked at her quizzically.

"I want to go on a date with Duane but I want you two to come with us so we can double date." Amber told them. Tracy nodded immediately and Link looked at her hesitantly. Tracy nudged him.

"Of course we will Amber…No funny business. If Duane doesn't turn up we leave" Link told her firmly. The possibility of him now showing up seemed to upset Amber but she hid it again quickly. Darla showed them to the door.

"Tonight at 7:00. Don't be late" She said simply meeting Shelley at the corner. Tracy looked at them strangely.

"Amber told us to dress Duane for their date" Shelley said, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

**Sorry for not being descriptive. I tried to be but I guess you can just imagine Amber's house for yourself. I'm better with actions and speaking. **


	5. Chapter 5: A Shock

**Chapter 5:**** A Shock**

When Seaweed Stubbs led Penny Pingleton through his door, the last thing he expected to see was his mother in a fierce embrace. Seaweed coughed and Maybelle's eyes shot open. She shoved the object of Seaweeds anger away, Seaweed glowered when they both smiled nervously at him.

"Nice lipstick Corny" Seaweed sneered. Corny turned away, his face now a deep crimson. Penny was blinking in confused surprise. Inez came running up behind Seaweed.

"Inez get out" Seaweed said through clenched teeth. Inez glared and shoved through to see what the fuss was about.

"What are you doing here Mr. Collins?" Inez asked, with the cutest little confused expression on her face. Maybelle dealt with Inez, whilst Seaweed mumbled words that would make Velma Von Tussle blush into Penny's hand.

"Inez, Mr. Collins is visiting and he was just about to speak to you and Seaweed" Maybelle said, emphasizing Seaweed's name. Seaweed pulled away from Penny's hand.

"Yeah he was also just helping momma brush up on some 'French'" Seaweed said causing Corny to turn and gawk at him and Maybelle to watch him with 'uh oh' in her eyes.

"Why would momma want to lean French Seaweed?" Inez asked, hoping she could get some clues to what was really going on. Seaweed glared at them.

"I don't know… but she sure impressed Mr. Collins" Seaweed said. Corny blushed even harder and bit his lip.

"Ok that's enough!" Maybelle yelled at Seaweed. He took a step back to Penny. Inez stuck her tongue out at Seaweed.

"Come on Penny. We'll go and see Loretta" Seaweed said referring to some random person. Penny followed him watching Corny as if she didn't trust him. Inez glowered at them.

"Ok what happened?" Inez asked looking up curiously. Corny opened his mouth eagerly but Maybelle clapped a hand to his mouth. He firmly shut it and she smiled at Inez.

"Nothing baby, you go with Seaweed and Penny…Make sure they do go see Loretta" Maybelle said. Inez made a groan sound.

"But Loretta can't dance!" Inez said pouting. Maybelle turned her and gave a little shove. Inez frowned back. "Can't I practice with the dynamites?" She asked still pouting. Maybelle shook her head and patted her back. Inez stomped off.

"Always your daughter Belle" Corny said smiling. Maybelle didn't reply. Instead she slumped against the nearest wall with a sigh. Corny walked over and looked at her quizzically.

"What are we going to tell Seaweed?" Maybelle said looking at him with nervous eyes. Corny smirked playfully.

"Seaweed when I danced with your mother at the pageant we saw each other in a different light. This morning whilst you were out I came over to talk and then we French kissed till you interrupted" He said simply. Maybelle whacked him on the back of his head. Although it was done playfully it still made Corny take a step back.

"Corny Collins if you tell him that he'll not only be very angry….he will kill you" She said looking up at him. Corny sighed again.

"Ok so we give it a bit of time and then tell both of them?" He asked. Maybelle looked somewhat reluctant.

"Ok fine. We'll se where this goes, what's the worst that can happen? Velma Von Tussle has been firmly incarcerated so she can't give us hell." Maybelle said smiling at the mention of Velma's imprisonment. Corny looked like Christmas had come early.

###

Meanwhile Seaweed was telling Tracy and Link of what he had seen. Penny was playing with Inez so she didn't find out.

"Aw how sweet! I knew they'd end up together" Tracy said smiling widely.

"No!" Seaweed said grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. "Not sweet!" Link pulled Tracy to him and kissed her sweetly.

"Come on, what's wrong with it? Let your mum be happy" Link said with his arm around Tracy's waist. Seaweed glared at him.

"My momma and Corny Collins… it feels wrong." Seaweed said glaring. Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Well we're double dating with Amber so we'll see you tomorrow" Tracy said and went to go and choose clothes for the evening.

"Me too" Link said and went to go home.

###

"What are you and Darla doing here Shelley?" Asked Duane as Shelley pushed into his room, she smiled and pulled out two sets of clothes.

"Dressing you for your date" She said smiling slyly. Duane looked at one set and then the other.

"Ok why is the right one ugly?" He asked. Shelley smiled wider and shoved it into his arms.

"We're going to see if Amber likes you because you're handsome or she really does like you" Shelley said, as Duane's expression went from one of suspicion to one of shock.

**(Does victory dance) I have finally put in CornBelle! Oh and if anybody doesn't like it and plans to leave a bad review saying how I shouldn't have put it in then can I recommend you go and learn how to review nicely before you review.**** If you don't like it that's fine just don't call this chapter bad because of that.**


	6. Chapter 6: Dates

**Chapter 6:**** Dates**

Amber Von Tussle was in the strangest of situations. She was sharing a booth with Duane, Link and Tracy. Never had she imagined this situation and yet she had decided that it would happen. Her eyes lingered on Duane whilst he chewed his food. She smiled as she picked at hers carefully. She was thinking deeply. She wanted to forget the things her mother had taught her, yet she couldn't forget her mother. No matter what she had done she had been her mother. The one who raised her, granted in all the wrong ways, and cared for her.

"Amber, are you ok?" Duane asked. Amber discretely checked on Link and Tracy. Their hands were joined in the middle of the table. Amber smiled at Duane.

"I'm fine Duane" Amber said and reached her hand across for his. Duane happily reached out one of his hands.

Amber immediately received a strong kick aimed at her shin. She looked angrily at Tracy who still had that happy grin on her face. "I need to go to the ladies, Amber you can come with me" Tracy said and slid out of the booth. Amber frowned and followed her to the toilet. Duane looked at Link curiously. Link shrugged to show that he knew as much as Duane.

###

As soon as Tracy walked through the door she calmly walked to a mirror and waited for Amber to stand beside her.

"Amber, you didn't tell me that we were here to show you what to do!" Tracy hissed as she stared at the mirror blankly.

"You're not. I just didn't know what else to do! I'm sorry Tracy. Also what happened to Duane? He's wearing a really ugly outfit" Indeed hid outfit was a crime. It was a black suit with strange patches of purple at random places. It had a yellow collar. A whole lot of things about it made Amber want to die. Amber stood with a thoughtful expression on her face, suddenly it turned to a murderous one.

"Oh Shelley is definitely going to have stumps for feet when I see her tomorrow!"

###

When Amber and Tracy sat down again Duane and Link looked at them curiously. Tracy simply smiled and kissed Link sweetly. Duane slipped his hand under the table to hold Amber's hand that had slipped under there. She smiled at him, a genuine smile not a fake one that she used with almost everyone else.

Duane didn't even notice the weird stares as he stared at Amber, eating his food slowly. He was falling for her, no he _had _fallen for her, and hard. A few days ago he would have been disgusted by the very thought. Now she had changed, she was much more likable.

Tracy was feeling a bit betrayed. She had thought Amber wanted her here because she was nervous, not to copy her completely. But that was just Amber for you, she only cared about herself. Although she did wonder why Amber was infatuated with Duane, he looked pretty ugly in that suit but she still gazed at him. Amber was starting to confuse her.

"Are you ok little darlin?" Link asked her seeing Tracy's peeved look. He wasn't paying much attention to anybody but Tracy. He knew this was the real deal. They were acting like a couple who had been on several dates already, it came naturally to them. Tracy smiled at him, her peeved look melting into one of love sickness. Was that even a word? Yes it was. Link's brain had run from him.

"I'm fine Link, the food is nice" She said, changing the subject quickly. Link smiled at her, ignoring the subject change because they were sitting next to Amber and Duane.

###

When they had finished the food they turned to watch the dance floor. Link stood up and bowed in front of Tracy holding out his hand with his head facing the ground.

"Care to dance little darlin'?" Link asked. Tracy laughed and reached for his hand as they disappeared into the crowd on the dance floor. Duane turned to Amber smiling.

"Should we show these people how it's done?" She asked simply. Duane nodded and slid out of the booth. Amber walked confidently out onto the dance floor and began to dance with Duane. He was a lot better than her but she barely noticed. All that mattered was Duane and her, dancing together. Tracy and Link were kicking up a storm on the dance floor. They were both really good and it flowed naturally through them. Several people stopped to watch them. Amber and Duane simply looked into each other eyes as they danced.

###

Amber stood outside her house with Duane. Never had she felt this way with someone, Link was just something she had done for her popularity. Then Duane had hugged her.

"Goodnight" Duane said and gave her a peck on the cheek. Amber flushed and felt her heart stop. Duane smiled at the effect he had on her. He motioned for Amber to do the same and complied in a dazed way. Duane smiled and got back into Link's car where Tracy had been watching them smiling. As Amber turned she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Link's car had gone. In front of her was a grinning Shelley.

"Way to hide your feelings Amber" Shelley teased. Amber grabbed her dress and glowered.

"What did you do to Duane?" Amber hissed out. Shelley smiled.

"I tested you, and it would appear that Amber Von Tussle is a checkerboard chick" Shelley said grinning from ear to ear "Or as I like to say. A Penny". The next second Shelley ran laughing from Amber as she picked up a random stone.


	7. Chapter 7: Dad

**Chapter 7:**** Secrets**

Prudy Pingleton was waiting. She was waiting for Penny to come back home. When she did, oh when she did, Prudy had a surprise for her. Behind her was a man that you would not like to meet in a dark alley. In fact you wouldn't like to meet him at all. This man was rather surprisingly, Penny's father. He had just spent a very long time in prison for a number of things. None of which were very legal.

"Prudy how has our daughter been?" He asked his voice low and gruff. Prudy cringed.

"She has become, as she put it, a 'checkerboard chick'" Prudy said, then she noticed his confused look. "It means she is with a Negro" Prudy explained. His face darkened.

"Then we'll have to do something about that"

###

Meanwhile Penny, feeling daring, had asked Seaweed to walk her home. As they reached her house the door was thrown open. Prudy stormed out. Penny clutched Seaweed tighter and attempted to make him run. Seaweed simply stood in front of her.

"Penny. Your father wants to see you" She said grinning. The man followed her out and stopped dead when he saw Seaweed.

"They talked about you in prison. You're Seaweed….Seaweed…"The man attempted, trying to remember Seaweeds last name.

"Seaweed Stubbs" Penny said quietly from her position behind Seaweeds back. "His name is Seaweed Stubbs… dad" She said looking down. He nodded.

"Yeah that's it. Now, might I suggest you clear off and date your own kind?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Tell that group, The Dynamites, that a group of black singers won't get very far. Oh and also, your sister, tell her to that nobody appreciates her filthy Negro body touching the Miss Hairspray crown"

"Right that's it!" With this Seaweed lunged at him. He reached behind Seaweed and tried to grab Penny by her hair. Prudy then jumped into action and attempted to hit Seaweed. He dodged the smack and grabbed Penny's hand. He turned on the spot and clutched her hand as they ran. Finally they reached a bus stop and sat down to rest for a bit.

"Penny…was that your dad?" Seaweed asked as they sat still. Penny nodded and cuddled into him feeling scared.

"Seaweed he went to prison for….for…murder. Among other things" Penny finished softly. Seaweed stiffened and stood up again.

"Come with me. I am _not _going to sit by and let your live in the same house as a killer. You're going to come and live with me" Seaweed said with determination radiating from him. Penny sighed and kissed him lightly.

"That's why I love you. You care about everyone else so much" Penny said, smiling at him despite what had just happened. Seaweed smiled at that and then slowly they started to walk back to Seaweed's car.

**Hi everybody! This chapter didn't really flow for me so I apologize if it could be better. Oh and from now on I will be giving you three random things from the next chapter.**

**Something continues to develop at the WYZT.**

**It's a Monday, which means school's in.**

**Rehearsal rubs someone up the wrong way.**


	8. Chapter 8: Schools in sadly

**Chapter 8: School's in (sadly)**

Penny had been expecting an alarm clock for a wake up call. Not Inez bouncing up and down on her bed declaring loudly that she had to get up. She smiled up at Inez but then frowned.

"Inez, if you get off this bed and stop squishing me then I'll get up" Penny bargained. Inez complied and slid off the bed. Penny yawned and sat up. Her feet stepped onto the floor and bit by bit she remembered where she was, even though Inez had been a big clue. Penny's loud exclamation of 'yes' made Inez jump and almost scream. She frowned at Penny before grabbing a dress and heading into the bathroom they now shared. Penny sighed slightly and put on the clothes she had worn last night. Then Seaweed bounced into the room. He shook his head at Penny's clothes causing her try and smack him playfully. Seaweed dodged it and smiled.

"Good thing I sent Tracy on a shopping trip" He chuckled and revealed what he had hid behind his back. Penny gasped and took in the sight. It was a pale violet dress that would probably reach her ankles. It looked slightly tight but not enough to squish her, or show off any of Penny's attributes. She grabbed it from Seaweed and kissed him lightly. Seaweed smiled. "I hope it isn't a bit too extravagant for school" Seaweed said but Penny shook her head.

"It's perfect" She declared.

###

"Did you see the pageant last night?"

"Yes! It was unbelievable!"

"Inez completely de-crowned Amber Von Tussle! That girl can dance"

"Did you see Velma when Inez won?"

The chatter filled the halls and none of the Council members had a moment's peace. Not everybody agreed with them but they would just have to suck it up. Seaweed leaned against Penny's locker with a smile on his face. Several people stopped to tell them how brave they were to go ahead with their relationship, some in a threatening tone. Tracy took the picture of Link off her locker and smiled. Link came up behind her and frowned.

"Don't you like the picture Trace?" He asked, sadness shining through slightly. Tracy looked up and smiled.

"Of course I like it! But why do I need a picture when I have the real thing?" She said in reply. Link smiled and kissed her cheek before disappearing into a crowd. Tracy smiled and secretly tucked the photo into her backpack.

When Amber Von Tussle entered the corridor everybody stopped and stared at her. Then somebody laughed. Soon everybody was laughing their heads off. In true Von Tussle style Amber walked forwards with her head held high. Ignoring the shouts of laughter and teasing comments.

Inez was surprised when instantly everybody began speaking to her. Most were offering congratulations, some were asking for dance lessons and others threatened her quietly. Inez ignored the threats and became joyous with all the attention. People slid past her doing a random dance move and she would join in showing them one she made up.

###

Later that day Seaweed raised an eyebrow as Tracy, Penny, Link and quite a few other Council Members shot through the door and closed it behind them.

"Don't let Seaweed know!" Penny hissed to Tracy. However Shelley heard this and rudely stepped forwards holding out a hand.

"Look at what Brad, Fender and Luanne did to me because I had to pull them off of your friends!" She shouted. Two scratches were bleeding lightly. Noreen scoffed. 'The detention gang' as Link had nicknamed them stopped dancing and stared. Seaweed shoved through the crowd. He found Penny holding a wet tissue to Tracy's arm because it was bleeding slightly. Link was holding his arm and wincing.

"Ouch. Brad never hurt my arm like that before." Link said. Tracy tried to hug him but Penny firmly held her in place.

"That's because you were friends before silly" Amber called from where she was standing. She was nearly weeping over her dress which was torn at the bottom down one side.

"Yeah Cracker, why do ya think he never hurt ya before?" Seaweed said with a grin on his face. Link tried to whack him but pulled back wincing.

"So why did they do it?" Seaweed asked trying to do something about Link's arm. Link winced as he prodded it.

"Well, Penny started talking about you and Luanne said you were 'a good for nothing Negro'. Penny scared us half to death when she rammed Luanne into a locker." Amber commented.

"Yeah she doesn't do that a lot" Tracy agreed. Seaweed smiled and silently thanked her with a grin, although it also told her not to defend him by putting herself at risk.

"Then Brad pulled her off Luanne. Tracy pulled Penny away from Brad and he sneered at them. Saying that Tracy 'should go and get rid of that whale body before she defended Penny' and basically Link threw him halfway down the corridor." Shelley continued for Amber. Seaweed rolled his eyes. Muttering about girls exaggerating too much.

"Then Duane came running in gripping Amber's hand. Fender smashed into Link and he knocked back into Amber. Duane leaped on Fender, the girls scattered and everything was a mess. Then Shelley and Amber started pulling Luanne, Fender and Brad off of them." Finished Tracy, Seaweed looked at her funny.

"No wonder you're all here in detention." He muttered. "Looks like we're going to be three down for Rehearsal."

###

Whilst all of this was going on the WYZT was alive with chatter and the sound of pencils working. Edna was bent over the latest sheet of paper, busy writing down what was needed. She stood up to get a drink, the realisation of just what had happened crashing down on her as she looked at the mountain of paper. It was hard to pay attention to details when she knew a rehearsal was taking place today.

Things were no better for anybody. Corny Collins finally let out a moan of frustration and slumped in his chair. Maybelle glanced up and looked at him questioningly.

"I just had a thought. How are we going to fit everybody on stage?" He asked. Maybelle's loud exclamation of annoyance was muffled by Corny's hand on her mouth. She frowned and pulled away.

"We need the kids here first to think about that. We've got a whole week of rehearsals to come up with a solution" Maybelle said, cringing at how long it would be until the show could air again. Corny however had stood up and was now walking round randomly. "Do you ever sit still?" Maybelle asked jokingly.

"Nope. Unless I have some incentive" He said cunningly. Maybelle smirked at him.

"Alright then. Sit down and we'll have a repeat of yesterday, without Seaweed interrupting." She teased. Corny hopped into his seat and grinned at her.

###

Some time later the Council members were standing on the stage waiting to rehearse. Seaweed was off in one corner, singing a short song to warm up his vocal chords. Inez was doing warm ups but everybody could tell she had been ready since she'd climbed out of bed. Tracy and Link took turns singing and dancing. Shelley was dancing a lively dance with Amber whilst gazing over her shoulder trying to pick a boy for herself. Seaweed glowered when Maybelle and Corny walked in together, eyes fixed intently on each other, but Tracy scowled at him and raised her hand. Years of getting hit by his mother had taught him when and when not, to continue with something. Besides, he was too wrapped up in the fact that Penny wasn't here to bother thinking about it. He missed her and her lollypop already.

"Ok everybody! Huddle up!" Corny called and instantly everybody ran over to listen him.

"I think we need to re-choreograph The Nicest Kids in Town. And change the lyrics slightly since Negro day is none existent and we aren't all white anymore."

"And you're not the only show host Mr. Vain" Maybelle added teasingly. Everybody giggled slightly. Corny shook his head with a look of mock sadness.

"I know Maybelle. Anyway I think me and Maybelle will tweak the lyrics and Nadine, Your trio can choreograph the dance" He said, referring to the lead of the Dynamites. She nodded eagerly.

"Inez, baby, you can show off the dance of the week"

"Any dance in particular Mama?"

"No. Corny and I have decided that this show needs to be less structured and more flowing with the dances." Maybelle told the excited girl. Inez smiled widely and danced off to think of one.

"Ok next on the agenda. Who wants to take the couples spotlight on Monday?" He asked. Instantly everybody grabbed at each other and grinned. Corny sighed as he saw everybody smiling widely.

**Ok I strayed a bit from what I originally planned but I have been busy recently. My school is being mean and sending home too much work. Also I said this a little while ago and I've been holding back on it but right now we are practicing for out test. I did say I have to buckle down and study but now I really do have to. It was a race against time to finish this one and I have no idea when I'll be updating next. **

**Also I really had no idea about how I was going to incorporate some of the Council Members not liking the integration. I'm not as in tune with them as some of you are here. Oh and as for the overcrowding of the stage…Wait and see**

**Next Chapter (if it ever gets finished!):**

**Link surprises Tracy.**

**Someone starts putting there nose where it shouldn't be.**

**And somebody gets a visit in prison.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Party is Over

Chapter 9:

Amber Von Tussle stepped through the door and recoiled. The prison smelt, that was her first thought. She sighed and nudged a piece of dirt with the toe of her shoe. She didn't even want to be here. She shouldn't have _needed _to be there. But then again she shouldn't have a mother that was firmly incarcerated. She slowly walked past the other criminals. Most watched her walk like a cat. Finally she reached her mothers cell. Velma walked over to her.

"Amber! I'm so pleased you've come to see me" Velma started but Amber held up her hand.

"If you need me for a scheme forget it, I'm with Duane now mother. I think that should show you my views, on your views" Amber stated bluntly. Velma stared at her and shook her head as if dismissing her words.

"It's not a scheme, it's an escape plan" Velma said, smiling widely. Amber's eyes widened and Velma nodded. "I'm going to seduce the guard so he convinces everyone to set me free" She said nodding her head at the thought.

"What do you need me for" Amber whispered to her. Velma smirked.

"You will not do anything. You will lock yourself in your room and not speak to Duane." Velma commanded. Amber shook her head defiantly.

"It's nearly time for me to go mother. Maybelle and Corny want us to rehearse again-"

"_She's _hosting it now!"

"They're _co_-hosting it mother" Amber corrected her. Velma waved her hand and turned away to rant. Amber spun on her heels and walked to the door. "Goodbye mother" She called as she exited.

###

Sometime later Link had his hands on Tracy's eyes. She giggled again and tried to shake his grip loose. Finally Link took his hands off her eyes. Tracy gasped. They were in the middle of the park, which was close to Link's house, and a blanket was in front of them. A basket holding several foodstuffs was in the middle of it. She smiled widely and turned round. She kissed Link softly and pulled him down onto the blanket with her.

"I take it you like your surprise" Link said, grinning madly. Tracy nodded, already rooting around in the bag. Finally she pulled out a sandwich and tucked in. Link joined her gladly and they ate, whilst joining two of their hands in the middle.

When they had finished Tracy sighed contentedly and cuddled closer to Link. With her head on his chest Link swelled with happiness. They both sat and looked around them for a while. Then when it started to get boring they played a game with their hands in the middle.

"Lil' Darlin, can I ask you something?" Link said, choosing his words carefully. Tracy nodded and Link took a deep breath. "Trace, our whole relationship has been really quick. I wanted to take my time with this but you're so darn irresistible. So, here's my class ring, do you accept?" Link asked her. He already knew the answer and was not disappointed. Tracy nearly screamed her yes. She then kissed him passionately and Link stiffened. Tracy looked at him confused and he offered a weak smile.

"Sorry, nasty memories, uh!" He said with a shiver and Tracy smiled.

Oh, if only Velma Von Tussle had not walked free a few days later. Maybe things would have stayed as good as they were then.

**Ok, I am super, super, super late and I just managed to shove this one out. It's not as good as I'd like but it'll have to do. I should be done with those big test thingies in about three weeks time. Then I'll start updating regularly again. Especially this one. **


	10. Chapter 10: Broken Bones

"Give me that brush!" Noreen exclaimed as she snatched a brush from Shelley.

"I need the powder!" Vicky wailed as she yanked it from Tammy's grasp.

"More hairspray!" Link pleaded, trying to weasel a can out of Brad.

"Yep, just the nicest kids in town" Amber Von Tussle remarked as she touched up her hair with another can of hairspray. The throng of adolescents became even more panicky as the clock moved on.

"YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" Tracy yelled as she practically smashed through the doors.

"Your late Trace" Link commented as she continued running up to them.

"I know!" She called as she skidded on a wet patch. "But I have something really important to show you!" She explained. Link saw the newspaper in her hand and took it from her. He unfolded it and read to the small crowd that had gathered round them.

"Velma Von Tussle Released From Prison" Instantly everybody around him began speaking.

"What!"

"That's unbelievable."

"That is why I refuse to believe it"

"This can't be happening"

Amber Von Tussle didn't speak. Amber Von Tussle didn't move. What she did do, was turn whiter than a ghost as Link read on.

"Miss Velma Von Tussle was released from prison yesterday, on the grounds that she only tampered with the tally due to stress. Miss Von Tussle explained herself fully to several police officers and once expressing her deepest apologies, was allowed to walk free. She commented to our reporters. "I was very stressed due to all the crazy things that had happened on the show. I mean, integration? Where did that come from?"" Link stopped reading, nobody was grinning. Corny came in and stared at the scene.

"Who died?" He asked simply.

"Our hopes" Tracy muttered. Link handed Corny the newspaper. He, like them, dropped the happy face when he read the headline.

"Well she can't come back here at least. She'll need to get a new job" That cheered them up a little. But there was no time to dwell. The final countdown had started.

###

The stage was so crowded you could barely move. Amber glared as she bumped into Tracy's back. They shared an awkward glance before heading of in different directions. Amber and Duane were dancing together and everywhere they turned, her arms jarred somebody. As the dancing got faster feet collided and people had to fight to stop themselves tripping. Amber guided Duane to the edge of the crowd, closest to all the wires. As one final dance move came into play, Tammy moved backwards. It happened in slow motion to Duane.

Tammy knocked into Amber.  
Amber moved forward.  
Amber collided with him.  
He took several steps back.  
His foot met a wire.  
He tripped.

The Council members gasped and turned to him in horror. He groaned in pain. Nobody spoke for a minute.

"We'll be right back with some more of those fancy moves. Brought to you by Ultra Clutch" Maybelle finally managed to utter. As the cameras went off, everybody rushed forward like a sea. Edna came in from the sidelines and stood in front of Duane as Amber bent over him. Then all three adults leaned over him, Amber sat on the floor next to him.

"Can you stand up?" Edna asked.

"Can you dance?" Corny checked, hopeful he'd be okay. Duane shook his head.

"I don't think I can do either." He groaned. Nobody spoke for a while, they just thought.

"Amber, you help this young man into a chair and I'll call an ambulance." Corny offered.

"Can I go with him?" Amber asked. She looked up at them pleadingly.

"Sure, you'll have no partner anyway" Edna jumped in.

"Thanks" Amber said gratefully as she got to her feet and helped Duane hobble to his feet.

"You'll be ok Duane. Don't worry" Amber assured him as she helped him hop over to a chair. From the sidelines Seaweed watched. He nodded before following Link and Tracy back out onto the stage. Corny turned to Maybelle and Edna.

"We have got a serious issue with the overcrowding. We need to do something" He pressured.

"We could have each of them come in one day and do their best moves. The worst ones…we'll drop" Corny glared at her.

"No! They've all been so loyal. If anybody should be dropped it's the new additions" Maybelle glared pure fire at Corny.

"Now hang on a sec! They've been through hell and back to get on this show and you're going to drop them like yesterdays oatmeal? Corny Collins you disappoint me!" She said with an evil glare.

"We'll give each of them a fair chance. Some of the originals will be dropped and some of the new ones" Edna bargained. Corny and Maybelle considered this whilst sharing a glare.

"Fine" The two co-hosts headed back to the podium. Still glaring at each other every so often. Each was thinking of a few sharp words they'd like to say.

**Next time:**

**Amber and Duane talk with each other in the hospital.  
The news of dropping some people is announced.  
Somebody gets an idea.**


End file.
